Fingers That Make a Fist
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: Written for hipsandcars WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated M for Extreme SLASH Summary: Dean wants to try something new with Sam, and though Sam is hesitant at first he takes it and loves it.
1. Fingers That Make a Fist

WARNINGS: rimming, slight spanking, fisting Dean to Sam, one time use of the endearment 'baby'

* * *

"You want to do _what_ to me?" squeaked Sam, scrambling off of his stomach and sitting up against the headboard, legs curled beneath him, pillow settled over his lap.

"Fist you. You know, all my fingers curled inside you, pressing all up in you. I think you'd like it, baby boy," answered Dean with an amused smirk.

"Fuck, Dean. What the hell do you want, my asshole to be the size of a grapefruit? Have you _seen _the size of your hand?"

"It's a hell of a lot smaller than yours, Gigantor."

"No, man. No _way_. I am _not _doing it. Won't _let _you do it."

"_Please_, Sam. I just…wanna try it. Swear to you, you don't like it and I will stop and I will never suggest it again."

"Do _you_ wanna get fisted?" he asked and then sighed when Dean got that look in his eye, brow cocked and eyes twinkling dangerously.

"God, Dean, you are so _weird_."

"C'mon, Sammy. Really, the thought _never_ crossed your mind?"

"No!"

"Dude, _please_. I'll fuckin' lick you open first and use a whole bottle of lube if that's what it takes."

Sam cocked his head, bottom lip caught between his teeth, never able to resist Dean's offer of his soft, talented tongue working him open. "Swear to me that you'll stop if I ask you to?"

"_Yes_, Sammy. I will stop and I'll bottom for you for the next _month_ if I hurt you or you don't like it."

Sam sighed and gave a slight nod, moving the pillow from his lap as he said, "You don't have to bottom, Dean. But if you fuckin' hurt me I will not let your fingers anywhere _near _my ass for a month."

"Aw, but I almost like that more tha--"

Sam knelt up and caught Dean's mouth in a quick kiss before he palmed Dean's cheek and said, "I know. That's why I'm not gonna let you do it if this hurts, you hear me?"

"Yes, Sammy," answered Dean quietly, bottom lip jutted out as he looked at his little brother.

"A week, then."

Dean gave a small smile and pressed his mouth to Sam's again. "Want you on your belly, baby brother."

Sam flipped onto his belly and shoved a pillow beneath his hips, tilting them just so so that Dean would have enough room to tongue him open. He shivered in anticipation when he felt Dean's knees brush the inside of his calves.

"You ready, Sam?"

"Ready as I can be when I know you're going to put your _fist _in my ass."

"Not gonna do it that way, man. Gonna work all m'fingers in then curl them when they're inside."

Sam let out a relieved breath, sure that it would be less painful that way. "Okay."

Dean grinned and leant over his brother, pressing tiny kisses all over the nape of Sam's neck, paying extra attention to the knob at the top of Sam's spine, sucking at the press of bone until Sammy keened. He smirked against Sam's heated flesh and worked his way down Sam's back, tongue tracing the path of Sam's vertebrae until he reached the dip of Sam's spine. He sucked a bruise into the pale skin there, tongue slicking over the three divots of dimples at Sam's lower back before he moved down to his prize.

Sam shuddered when his brother flicked the tip of his tongue over his hole, entrance clenching when Dean lightly pressed just the tip of a finger against his body. "_Dean_," he breathed, hips pressing back against his brother's touch, "just _do _it. _Please_."

"Mm," Dean licked his lips and then pressed a wet kiss to the furled muscle of Sam's hole, "we'll get there, Sammy."

"_God_," groaned Sam in exasperation as he tilted his hips back into his brother's touch, "sucha fuckin' _tease_."

Dean quirked a brow and gently pressed the tips of all five of his fingers against Sam's ass. "You rather me shove 'em all inside you now, little brother?" he asked, putting more pressure against Sammy's entrance.

Sam tensed and whimpered. "Dean, _no_."

"Then quit complanin' and just enjoy what I'm giving, man," answered Dean, slicking his tongue from Sam's perineum up to the small of Sam's back.

Sam shivered and ground against the pillow beneath his hips. "Fuck _yes_," he hissed, pressing his face into the scratchy motel comforter beneath him.

"Good now, baby brother?" asked Dean, caressing Sam's hips with his fingertips as he licked at Sam's body, muscle slicking Sam's asshole, saliva dripping along the crack of Sammy's ass.

"_So_ fuckin' good, De," breathed Sam, pushing back into the caress of his brother's tongue over the crease of him.

Dean hummed in agreement and flicked his tongue over Sam's entrance in rapid flicks, each soft caress wringing pleasured sighs from his little brother. He moved his hands from Sam's hips to Sam's ass, palming the firm globes as he spread Sam further, exposing his baby boy to the flittering of his tongue.

Sam let himself relax with each soothing caress of Dean's tongue over his hole. Glad that Dean wasn't going to work his whole fist into him but go slow and open him with his tongue first. "_Oh_, mm_, De, yes!_" he moaned, fingers clenching in the comforter as he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling on the soft flesh.

Dean grinned as he laved his tongue over Sam's hole. He sealed his mouth around Sam and sucked, tongue tip working the muscle.

"_Dean!_" cried Sam, hips jerking back into Dean, circling and wriggling for more action. "_Please_," he begged, releasing one hand from the comforter and finding the crown of Dean's head, fingers kneading at Dean's skull as Dean licked his crack.

"Want it inside, Sammy?" asked Dean, briefly pulling away and sucking at the juncture of Sam's cheek and thigh, licking at the smooth skin there before nipping at the supple flesh.

Sam clenched his buttock, muscle tightening as Dean bruised his skin. "_Fuck yes_," he breathed, squirming when Dean took no heed to his words and sucked another bruise into his asscheek.

Dean grinned and bit one last bruise into the fleshiest curve of Sam's ass, gently pulling at the skin before sucking at Sam's flesh.

"_God_, gonna put your fist in my ass _and _you're gonna give me bruises? You really don't want me to be able to sit down ever again, do you?"

Dean let out a small laugh and caressed the beginnings of bruises on Sam's butt before placing small kisses to them. He returned to Sam's hole, running the flat of his tongue over Sam twice before sucking a finger into his mouth, laving the digit until it was slick with saliva. He swirled the tip of his tongue around Sam's hole as he pressed his finger into Sam's body

Sam moaned into the comforter bunched at his head, pushing back into the pressure of Dean's finger against him and keening when Dean curled his finger and brushed against his prostate. "_Dean_!" he groaned, hips twitching as Dean continued to manipulate his prostate all the while licking at his asshole.

"Doin' okay, Sammy?" asked Dean around his finger, tongue sliding over the muscle of Sam's hole.

"God yes," breathed Sam, rolling his hips back into the stretch of Dean's finger, "_more_, De, _please_."

Dean kissed the small of Sam's back and pulled his finger from Sammy's body, slicking up his middle finger and giving in to Sam's begging as he pressed two fingers into Sam's ass.

He twisted his fingers in Sam's body and grinned when Sam's back bowed with pleasure and Sam let out a high-pitched moan. "Good, little brother?"

"Stop fuckin' talkin'," grit Sam through clenched teeth, fingers gripping tighter at the rumpled bedclothes, "and put your tongue to better use."

Dean chuckled and spread his fingers inside Sam before removing them, spreading Sam's cheeks and then shoving his tongue inside. He swirled his tongue inside Sammy and reveled in the whimpers Sam let out.

"_Fu-ck_, yeah, Dean…" keened Sam, fisting one hand in his mussed hair as he rolled his hips back into Dean's face.

"Ready for more, baby boy?" asked Dean, pulling back from Sam's hole and sliding three of his fingers between his lips, laving over his digits and slicking them with spit.

Sam groaned in response and wriggled his hips, crying out when Dean smacked his left buttock.

"Jesus, Sam," he breathed, "so pretty when you writhe for me, little brother."

Sam laughed, never thinking he'd hear Dean use the word 'writhe', sound quickly turning into a moan when Dean smacked his other cheek. "God, Dean!"

Dean chuckled wickedly and smoothed his palm over the heated curve of Sam's ass. "_Yeah_," he breathed, giving his fingers another lick before plunging them into Sammy's glistening hole.

"Oh _fuck_," gasped Sam, back bowing as Dean stretched him further, legs shaking in his effort not to buck wildly back against Dean's digits inside.

"Love this, don't you, Sammy?" asked Dean, curling his fingers inside Sam and pressing the tips against Sam's insides, smirking as the pressure on Sam's prostate drove his little brother wild.

"Fuck yes, oh fuckin' _fuck_!" moaned Sam, hips rubbing incessantly against the pillow beneath him as Dean teased him from the inside out.

Dean moaned right along with his little brother, watching the erratic rolls of Sam's hips. He leant closer to Sam and slid one hand around Sam's hips, curling his fingers around the base of Sam's cock as he breathed in Sam's ear, "Don't want you comin' until I've got my whole hand in you, little brother."

"Oh _god_!" groaned Sam, burrowing his face in the pillows and keening when Dean squeezed his fingers around him and pressed harder against his prostate.

"_Sammy_," breathed Dean, grinning when his little brother met his gaze with lust-blown eyes. He took all four of his fingers into his mouth, lips spread obscenely around his thick fingers as he slicked his tongue over them. He took each individual finger between his lips and bobbed on them, all the while keeping his little brother's heated gaze.

"Fuck, _Dean_, do it, _please_!"

Dean smirked and pulled his fingers out of his mouth with a slick pop, grunting as he pressed all four fingers into Sam's hole. He stroked Sam's shoulder blade when Sam let out a pained whimper. He leant over Sam's back and kissed the nape of Sammy's neck as he whispered, "S'okay, Sammy. I'm gonna go slow; you're okay, baby boy." He pressed another kiss to Sam's nape and pressed further into Sam's body with his fingers, smoothing his hand down Sam's spine and kissing Sam's neck again as his knuckles met Sam's body.

Sam hitched in a breath and felt his muscles relaxing as Dean stroked his back and kissed at his neck. He turned his head on the pillow and caught Dean's eye and gave his big brother a small nod, assuring Dean that he was okay to keep going.

Dean smiled at Sammy and chastely pressed his lips to Sam's before he concentrated on his fingers inside his baby boy. "How're you doing, Sam?" he asked quietly, sure that if he spoke any louder he'd make Sam tense up again.

"Good, De, _real good_," answered Sam, breath hitching when Dean found that spot.

"Want all five, now?"

Sam shuddered and clenched around Dean, muscles pulsing with the pressure of just four of Dean's fingers inside him. "Lube," he choked out on a moan, Dean's fingers spreading and pressing inside.

Dean offered a curt nod and pulled his fingers from Sam's hole, catching his bottom lip between his teeth as he looked at Sammy's stretched hole. "Jesus, Sam," he breathed, fingering the wide rim of Sam's ass.

"_Lube_, De," repeated Sam, shuddering as Dean gently stimulated his body.

"Gettin' there, Sammy, you're just spread so damn wide for me, baby boy, s'fuckin' amazing," answered Dean quietly, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Sam's asshole. He rubbed chastely at Sam's lower back before he got off of the bed and rummaged around in his duffel for lubricant. He smiled to himself when his palm came into contact with the tube.

He made his way back on the bed and between Sam's legs, sliding his four fingers back into Sam's hole while he popped the top of the tube open, smirking when Sam let out a squeak at the pressure inside.

"Jesus, Dean, a little warning first?" asked Sam on a low moan, wriggling back into the pleasure of Dean's fingers.

Dean pulled his fingers from Sam and squeezed the tube of lubricant between Sam's asscheeks, thick slick trailing down Sam's crack and over his hole. He rubbed the lube all around Sam's hole, briefly dipping his fingers inside and coating Sam's insides with the thick gel.

"Ready, Sammy?" he mumbled against Sam's back, placing kisses along Sam's spine while Sam breathed deeply and relaxed his tense muscles.

"Yeah. _Do it_," breathed Sam, figuring it would be easier for him if Dean just got his hand inside.

Dean leant over Sam again and caught Sam's mouth; tongue slipping between Sam's parted lips as their tongues rubbed together. "Love you, Sammy," he whispered against Sam's wet lips.

Sam grinned and answered, "I already said yes to you fisting me, De. No need to butter me up anymore."

Dean narrowed his eyes at his little brother and then pouted, doing a good job of mimicking Sammy's puppy-dog expression.

Sam laughed quietly and answered, "Love you, Dean. Now get your fuckin' fist in me." He wriggled his hips enticingly and gasped when he felt the slick pressure of all five of Dean's fingers at his stretched hole.

"Gotta breathe for me, baby brother," said Dean, stroking Sam's hair as he eased his fingers into Sam's hole, kissing at Sam's neck when Sam vocalized his discomfort. "Okay, Sam?"

"Just…hang on a second," groaned Sam in reply, adjusting his hips against the mattress, jolts of pain throbbing through the nerves in his ass to the rest of his body. He let out a low whimper, pulling away from the pressure and discomfort of so many of Dean's fingers inside. He levered higher up on his knees so Dean would have easier access.

He took in a deep breath and let it out through his nose and nodded for Dean to continue despite the twinges of pain shooting through his body, sure that his big brother would make it better for him.

Dean slowly pressed onward, soothing his hand over Sam's back and pressing kisses to his baby brother's cheek and temple. He got all his fingers in up to the second knuckle, thumb just breaching Sam's body.

"Seriously, Sammy, are you alright?" asked Dean, gently spreading the tips of his fingers in Sam's hole. He pulled his fingers out when he heard Sam's pained, "_Dean._"

"Shit, man, want me to stop? Does it hurt real bad?"

At the slight shake of Sam's head Dean kissed Sam's shoulder blade and went back to work, slicking his fingers with more lube before sliding into Sam again. He slowly breached Sam with all his fingers, stopping occasionally when Sam's face scrunched up with pain and fat tears rolled out of his eyes.

"God, Sam, tell me to stop if it's hurting too much, baby boy," whispered Dean, pressing his forehead between Sam's shoulder blades as he paused once again.

Another shake of Sam's head and Dean caught his little brother's mouth and pressed forward one last time until the last knuckle of his thumb was enveloped in Sam's still tight heat. "Jesus, little brother," he breathed, fingers wiggling when he felt Sam flutter around his digits.

"_Fuck_, Dean, it's so--" and Sam moaned when Dean slightly curled his fingers.

"Good?" asked Dean hopefully, glad that the small tears had stopped falling.

"_Full_," he answered, hips twitching when Dean's thumb found his prostate.

"You hurtin'?" asked Dean, pulling his hand back minutely before pressing back in and curling his fingers further.

"Little bit," grit Sam, crying out when Dean thumbed that spot inside again.

Dean furrowed his brow and stilled his hand, leaning over Sam and pressing a kiss to Sam's forehead before he asked, "Enough to stop?"

"Wanchu to keep going," grunted Sam, cock jerking against the pillow beneath him when Dean gently twisted his hand inside.

"God, Sammy," sighed Dean, stroking back Sam's hair again before he pressed further inside his little brother, whole hand inside Sam's ass, thin black jelly bracelet Sam gave him the only thing visible at his wrist.

"Jesus, De. You all in there yet?" groaned Sam, small whimper falling from his lips when Dean folded his fingers inside, pressure against his muscles intensifying, pain enough that he wriggled against the intrusion of Dean's hand.

"Why, want me to go further?" he asked jokingly, teasingly pressing further into Sam's body.

"N-no," answered Sam, voice noticeably higher, "this," he swallowed, "this is good. Fuckin' great," he grit, teeth clenched against the pain, small tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes again and wetting the rumpled comforter and pillows at his head.

"Seriously, man. You alright? Promise still stands, I hurt you, or you don't want it and we stop."

Sam moaned and snatched Dean's other wrist, bringing it around his hips and curling Dean's fingers around his half-hard cock. "This feel like I'm not enjoyin' it?"

Dean furrowed his brow, "You were rock hard a minute ago."

"Yeah? Dean, I've never had anything as fucking wide as _your fist_ in my ass before. Of course I'm not gonna be fully hard, man."

"I told you to tell me to stop if it hurt too much."

Sam rolled his eyes, "It hurts, De, yeah, but I_ know _you'll make me feel good, big brother; you always do."

"Okay…sure you wanna keep going?" asked Dean, slowly curling his fingers, digits folding into a fist.

Sam nodded and cried out, muscles stretching further as Dean inched his hand further inside. He curled his fingers around Dean's on his cock and urged Dean to stroke, hoping that the pleasure of Dean's fingers stripping his dick would distract him from the twinges of pain in his ass.

He bit his lips raw as Dean pushed his hand in deeper, entire body alight as Dean's fist and wrist split him open. "_God_, Dean, _Jesus_!" he gasped, pitiful little sound falling from his lips when Dean's knuckles pressed against his prostate.

"Still doin' alright, Sam?" asked Dean, finding the right rhythm of clenching his fist inside Sam and stroking his brother.

"Yeah_, fuck_, keep strokin' m'cock. God_damn_," hissed Sam, cock hardening and lengthening once more.

Dean jerked Sam's cock slowly, long strokes up down up and _twisting_ along Sam's length. He flexed his fist inside Sam and pressed a grin to Sam's back when Sammy moaned so prettily for him. "You likin' it, Sammy?" he asked, slightly twisting his wrist back and forth as he slid his fist deeper inside his little brother's hot hole.

"Fuckin' hell, De, so _full_," keened Sam, legs splaying wider as he tilted his hips up, pain slowly receding and giving way to the pleasurable sensations of the insane stretch of his muscles.

Dean grinned and stopped his strokes on Sam's cock, much to his little brother's chagrin. He unclenched his fingers inside Sam and his grin morphed into a smirk when Sam's body jerked, quick change of pressure sending shivers up Sam's bowed spine. He slicked his hand with lubricant and resumed the slow slide of his fist along Sam's dick.

"_Dean_," moaned Sam, thrusting his hips back into the slight push and pull of Dean's fist inside his body, "_Dean_…"

"What, baby?"

"Mm," groaned Sam, hating and loving that Dean called him baby, "_harder_, De…"

"Seriously?" asked Dean, hand stilling inside Sam, sure that he misheard his little brother.

"God, yes, just…" and he reached behind himself and curled his fingers around Dean's wrist, pushing Dean's fist further into his own body and pulling it out, creating the hard movements he desired.

"Jesus, Sam…" growled Dean, cock jerking against Sam's thigh as Sammy got through the pain of his fist and really got into it, thrusting back against him and urging him for deeper.

He straddled Sam's calf and rocked his hips against Sam's thigh as he pleasured his little brother, fist thrusting in and out of his brother's ass as he stripped Sam's cock, thumb smearing precome into Sam's turgid flesh.

"Hard enough for you, little brother?" asked Dean, adding a twisting swirl to his wrist on every pull and push of his fist inside Sammy.

"God, _yeah_. _Fuck_, m'gonna _come_," moaned Sam, Dean's knuckles brushing over that spot inside, setting off his nerves, pleasure coursing through his veins and heating his belly, centering in his hard cock.

"Yeah, baby boy? Gonna come from my fist in your ass? Like me fucking you with my hand, Sammy?"

"Yeah, Dean, _yeah_," he gasped in response, balancing on his hands as he rocked back into the pressure of Dean's fist in his body, painful twinges still present, but the little jolts were overridden by the awesome pleasure of Dean's fingers around his cock and those in his ass.

"Wanna feel you come. Wanna feel you clench around m'fist as you shoot your load, Sammy."

Sam frantically rolled his hips, forward into the circle of Dean's fingers around his cock and back, pushing Dean's fist deeper into his ass. The extreme stretch of his muscles and the incessant pressure of Dean's knuckles against his prostate quickly pushed him toward his release.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck, Dean!_"screamed Sam, legs and arms akimbo as he arched into the mattress and exploded over Dean's fingers, come spilling out in strong spurts as Dean milked him through his orgasm.

He continued rubbing Sammy from the inside out as he leant over Sam's back and rutted against his baby brother's strong thigh, friction of hard muscle against his cock enough to send him over the edge as Sam's asshole spasmed around his fist. He groaned his little brother's name into Sam's neck as he spilled hot and hard over Sam's thigh and buttock.

"Jesus, Sam," gasped Dean, face still screwed up in pleasure as he rocked against Sam, cock jerking with the last waves of his climax.

Sam gave one last shudder as Dean uncurled his fingers and slowly eased his hand out of his ass, whimpering in pain when Dean's thumb caught on the rim.

"Sorry, baby brother," whispered Dean, wiping his slick hand on the comforter before leaning forward and pressing a kiss between Sam's buttocks. He slid his hand from beneath Sam's hips and stroked his little brother's back as he settled himself next to Sam, wrapping his Sammy up in his arms and rolling them out of the wet spot and beneath the blankets.

He grinned against the crown of Sam's head when Sam let out a contented sigh and wrapped his long arms around his waist. He settled his arms around Sam's hips, palms cupping Sam's ass as he snuggled in against his little brother. He let his fingertips trail over the slick gape of Sam's asshole, tips teasing inside Sam's body until Sam squirmed against his chest. "You doing okay?" he asked quietly, pulling back from Sam to look into his baby boy's eyes.

Sam responded with a small nod and then he pressed a chaste kiss to Dean's pectoral. He stroked the small of Dean's back as he answered, "M'good, De. It was--"

"Good? Great? Amazing? So fabulous that I am the best big brother in the history of existence?"

Sam chuckled, "Well, all of the above, but I was definitely going for _weird_."

"So weird that you wouldn't do it again?"

"Oh, I'm definitely doing it again. But next time, it's _your _turn to get fisted."


	2. Indulging Dean

"Jesus, Sam, _c'mon_, get your fingers in there," groaned Dean, fingers clenching at the sheets as Sam squirted more lube down the crack of his ass and over his fingers, three of Sam's digits curled inside of him.

"I will, Dean. _Fuck_ your ass is _tight_," breathed Sam, angling his fingers so he could prod against Dean's insides, stimulating that spot inside causing his brother great pleasure.

"Come on, Sammy, _c'mon_, get 'em _all _inside me, bitch," growled Dean, back bowing when Sam worked his pinky into his asshole as well.

"Don't wanna hurt you, man. My hand is _huge_ and your asshole is _not_," answered Sam quietly, fingers tenderly stretching Dean's body, working Dean open so he could fit his thumb in alongside his other fingers.

"Want you to, Sam; want it to _hurt_," moaned Dean, burying his face against the sheets when Sam's fingers brushed against his prostate.

"Damn, Dean, how did you not hurt _yourself_ when you did this to me?" asked Sam, fingers cramping in the vice-like grip of Dean's body. "Freakin' cutting off the circulation to my fingers, man."

"_Mm_," hummed Dean pleasurably, "fuckin' stretch me wider, then, baby boy," he answered, circling his hips when Sam spread his fingers inside him, stretch of his muscles sending a pleasant sensation throughout his whole body and centering in his lower belly, cock twitching at the stimulation.

"M'ready for all of 'em, Sam," he keened, smacking at Sam when Sam let out a low laugh at the sound. He gasped when Sam pulled his fingers out; watching over his shoulder as Sam practically squirted the entire contents of the lubricant onto his hand. He avidly watched Sam spread the thick gel over his fingers, breath hitching when he saw Sam curl his other hand around his dick.

"Sure you're ready?" asked Sam, releasing his cock and lovingly stroking Dean's hip, catching Dean's eye and giving his big brother a lopsided smile.

"Been ready, Sammy. Lay it on me, little brother," answered Dean, groaning as he watched Sam situate his fingers into a beak shape and press it between his cheeks. He dropped his forehead to the mattress when Sam pressed forward; Sam's other hand squeezing his hip when Sam's fingertips breached his lubed hole.

"_Sammy_," he breathed, craning his head back further and moaning against Sam's mouth when Sam kissed him, slicking his tongue between his lips as Sam worked his hand further inside him.

He let out a gasp when Sam's fingers slipped into him up to the first knuckle, bulge of Sam's knuckles briefly teasing at the rim of his hole as they slipped inside.

"Fuckin' hell, Sam, your hands are _huge_," he groaned, hips shifting to ease the ache in his ass, groaning louder as more of Sam's hand slipped into his body.

"Told you, Dean," answered Sam, squishing more lubricant out over Dean's hole, coating his hand as well as the widest part of his hand spread Dean.

"_Shit_," groaned Dean, eyes tearing up in pain as Sam's last knuckles spread his asshole.

"Fuck, are you okay?" asked Sam with concern, hand sliding up Dean's flank before cupping his big brother's jaw, thumbing the tears away and then kissing Dean's cheek.

"God, yeah, Sammy, feels fuckin' _amazing_."

"Seriously?" asked Sam, sure that his brother was lying due to the way Dean's body kept hitching with every sharp breath he took.

"Mhm," hummed Dean in response. He pulled one of the pillows to his chest and curled his arms around it, raising his hips higher and moaning when Sam's fingers sank deeper into him.

"Jesus," breathed Sam, slowly widening his fingers inside of Dean and further stretching Dean's muscles.

"God_damn_," groaned Dean, panting against the pillow beneath him and rolling his hips against the pain pulsing in his ass.

"Dude, are you sure you want me to keep going? I'll stop if it hurts too much…"

"M'not gonna pussy out now, Sam," growled Dean, shifting again and letting out a slow breath when the pain receded to a gentle throb. "Fuck, Sam, get your hand all the way in there," he groaned, rocking his hips back into Sam's fist and groaning when he felt Sam's fist slide all the way into him, rim clinging to Sam's wrist, now.

"Oh. My. _God_," groaned Sam, amazed at the sight of his forearm coming out of Dean's body, like Dean was his puppet and would do anything he said. He laughed at the image that created and he grinned when Dean turned back toward him, eyebrow cocked curiously.

He flexed his fingers inside Dean and beamed when Dean groaned, "You're m'puppet."

"Shuddup," growled Dean, rocking forward and moaning when Sam's fingers slid out the slightest bit, rim of his asshole stretching as the widest part of Sam's hand just barely pulled out of him.

"Jesus, Dean. Y'look good spread out on m'fist," whispered Sam in awe, spreading his fingers inside of Dean and grinning at the sound that fell from Dean's mouth. He smirked wickedly and started to curl his fingers, loving the way that Dean squirmed and swore in pleasure; enjoying fisting Dean way more than he thought he would, now understanding its appeal; why Dean wanted to fist him in the first place.

"God _yes_, Sammy. That's it, baby, fist my ass," groaned Dean, hips swiveling as Sam's fist bulged inside him, stretching his insides to their limit as Sam's gigantic hand spread him wide.

"You seriously likin' this?" asked Sam, not even looking at Dean's face as his brother swore his answer, too enamored with the way Dean's body sucked him in.

"Quit _talkin'_ and _give it to me_, Sam," growled Dean. He released the pillow and planted his hands on the bed, levering himself so he could better thrust back into the motions of Sam's fist inside him. "God. _Fuck_ yes, Sammy, want _more_," he pleaded, fucking back into Sam and _whimpering_ when he _felt_ Sam slide in up to mid-forearm. "Ah! God, _Sammy_!"

He felt the flex of Sam's forearm against his inner walls as his little brother fucked him open with his fist; couldn't believe that Sam slipped in _farther_ when he rocked back against Sam.

"Holy _fuck_, Dean," breathed Sam, pulling almost all the way out, meat of his thumb jutting from Dean's body before he pressed back in, loving the hoarse shout Dean let out when he brushed against Dean's prostate with his knuckles. "Fuckin' love this, don't you Dean. Wanna take my whole arm, huh? Could probably get in up to my _elbow_ and you'd take it and love it, wouldn't you?"

Just the thought of Sam any further in his body caused Dean to shudder. His legs quaked and he clamped all around Sam, cock jerking and smearing precome in his navel and dripping to the sweat soaked sheets beneath him. It was only then, too, that he realized how covered in sweat he was. He knew it was due to the effort it took not just to push Sam back and ride his fist; fuck down on that huge hand until he was swearing and screaming and coming all over the both of them.

"God_damn_, Dean," groaned Sam, hunching closer to Dean and rubbing himself off on Dean's thigh, humping against his big brother as he pushed deeper into Dean. "Gonna fuckin' come all over you, man. The way you're squirming and moaning on m'fist. S'fuckin' hot. Can see why you wanted to do this to me," he moaned, twisting his fist inside his brother and beaming at the sounds that came out of Dean's mouth.

"God yeah, Sammy, want you to. Want you to come all over me. Mark me with your spunk. _Do _it, Sam. Wanna feel you come all hot on my ass, feel you fuck your jizz in my ass with your fist. C'mon, baby brother, lemme have it."

"Jesus, De, the fuckin' mouth you have on you," keened Sam, rutting faster against Dean's leg, relishing the bounce of Dean's ass as he fucked against Dean's thigh and buttock and when Dean thrust back against his fist.

"C'mon, sweetheart, want it harder. I can take it, baby boy, wanna feel your fist spread me _wide_," grunted Dean, arms giving out when Sam uncurled his fingers inside him and spread them, screaming when one of Sam's fingertips found his prostate.

"Fuck, Sammy. _Fuck_, little brother," he gasped, cheek smashed against the mattress as he rocked against Sam. He felt the thick drip of sweat down his back, down into his hair and over his face and in his eyes. He uselessly wiped his face against the sheets; already so soaked with sweat his face was still damp when he looked back at Sammy.

Dean growled and managed to wrap a hand around his dick, letting the motions of his hips and the thrusting of Sam's hand into him fuck his cock through the curl of his fingers. "Jesus, Sammy, gonna make me _come_. Gonna make me come with your fist, baby boy. All over myself and these sheets. Feel so good fisting my ass, Sam," he blabbered, not caring _what_ the fuck he said so long as Sam kept fucking him so hard and so good with his fist.

"God. _God_, Dean, me, too. Me, too, _fuck_," groaned Sam, leaning over Dean as best as he could and nuzzling the back of Dean's neck before he planted kisses down Dean's spine and planted a sloppy, wet kiss to the middle of Dean's back. "Dean, _fuck _I love you. Love that you wanna do this stuff with me, big brother. _Goddamn_, love you so much," he groaned, stopping the thrust of his cock against Dean and reaching around Dean, curling his fingers around Dean's on Dean's dick and stroking in time with his fist in Dean's body.

Dean whimpered _again_ and bodily shuddered, heat quickly pooling in his belly and shooting out of his cock as he came harder than he had; felt like he'd just orgasmed for the first time it felt so damned amazing.

"God yes, Dean, that's it, big brother, love when you come for me," breathed Sam, milking Dean for all he was worth, stopping the thrusting of his fist as he kissed at Dean's flank as his brother came down from his climax.

"Sam, _Sammy_," breathed Dean, whining when Sam slowly eased his fist out of his butt. He shuddered when he felt the coolness of the room _inside_ him and he quickly pushed Sam flat against the mattress, attacking Sam's mouth before he swallowed Sam's cock down to the root, reveling in the shout of surprise Sam let out.

He slicked his tongue over the weeping slit, fingers massaging Sam's balls and lower to Sam's asshole. He pressed against Sam's body, Sam's sweat and his saliva providing enough lubrication for him to slip his fingers inside his Sammy. He quickly found the spot that made Sam see stars, stroking Sam's insides and manipulating that spot, bringing Sam higher and higher.

"Dean. Oh _fuck_, Dean. I'm gonna come, gonna _come_. I'm c-coming," stuttered Sam, blood pulsing through his veins as he screamed Dean's name and spilled down Dean's throat, whimpering as Dean swallowed around him, sucking down his jizz like a starving man.

Dean grinned like he'd just been crowned king of the universe and licked his lips, eyes falling closed as he hummed; taste of Sam still clinging to his swollen mouth. He smiled at Sam, his baby brother worn out from their activities and his intense orgasm. "Alright, Sam?" he asked, stoking Sam's thigh and kissing Sammy's hip when Sam gave a small nod.

"Fuck yes," gasped Sam, heart still thundering in his chest from his release. He tossed his head back against the mattress and let out a long moan, body thrumming with his pleasure. "Fuck, Dean," he sighed, clinging to his big brother when Dean pressed against him.

He massaged Dean's ass, sure his brother was sore. He gently fingered the wide rim of Dean's hole, pressing his smile against Dean's hair when Dean swore and shuddered against him.

"God, Sam, not so soon, _fuck_," groaned Dean, shifting down Sam's body so Sammy couldn't tease his used asshole.

"Mm, you were so good, Dean."

"What am I, a fuckin' puppy?" asked Dean, mock-outrage in his voice as he grinned up at Sam.

"Naw," breathed Sam, clinging tighter to Dean and nuzzling the top of Dean's head.

"Best not be," answered Dean, letting out a slow breath as he curled his arms around Sam and tipped them onto their sides, bringing Sammy to his chest and cuddling his little brother.

"Are _you_ okay?" asked Sam, hands stroking Dean's sweat-slick abdomen as he leant down and kissed Dean's sternum.

"M'a little sore, but I'll live," replied Dean, squeezing Sam to him as he whispered into Sam's hair, "Love you, baby boy. Thanks for, you know, _indulgin'_ me." He tilted Sam's face toward his own and caught Sam's mouth in a loving kiss, just a press of their lips that told Sam everything he needed to know.

Sam smiled and huddled closer to his big brother. "Welcome," he answered, "wouldn't mind if you…_indulged_ **me** again…"

"_Seriously_?"

"Mhm. Watchin' you take it like that. Well," Sam laughed, "mm, kinda made me wanna get it again."

Dean pressed his grin to Sam's head and breathed, "_Sweet_."


End file.
